


You know what they say...

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>   In the aftermath of ‘To the Last Man’ the team are coming to terms with everything that happened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know what they say...

 

Title: You know what they say...  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: R, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, team  
Spoilers – TTLM, set S2  
Summary:   In the aftermath of ‘To the Last Man’ the team are coming to terms with everything that happened...

Fic masterlist: <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters – anything you recognise is owned by RTD & BBC  
  
X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto & TW_classic , tw_proper, ijs, jantosparkle[apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N Written for the [](http://redisourcolor.livejournal.com/profile)[**redisourcolor**](http://redisourcolor.livejournal.com/)   challenge #18 - Theme: Medicine; tightwad, creamy, babbling ‘Well then, how about you try it and see how it goes...’ Still up to my ears in exam papers, but withdrawal symptoms were too strong and this demanded to be pinned to the keyboard!

 A/N1  Dedicated to [](http://iolo1234.livejournal.com/profile)[**iolo1234**](http://iolo1234.livejournal.com/)   a special friend who is celebrating a special birthday– have a wonderful day K... *champagne and hugs* xxx

 

**You know what they say..?**

Jack held out his hand, fixing the grumbling medic with a steely glare of grey blue eyes. “Come on, hand it over..!”

“But I was going to get something...” Owen protested as Gwen joined them, giggling, to add her voice to that of her Captain’s.

“Don’t be such a tightwad Owen! You can still get her something else just from you, _this_ is a team gift...you know - from _the team..._ ” The sarcasm was wasted on Owen as he grudgingly handed over a ten pound note which Jack folded carefully and tucked in his trousers pocket.

“What are we getting her?”

“That’s Ianto’s department – I’m just the collect-the-money-with-menaces...” Jack waggled his eyebrows suggestively as Owen backed around the other side of the partially dissected carcass of a scaly Lispistos he’d been working on.

“I’ve paid now so you can keep your _menaces_ well away from me Harkness...save them for the tea boy – oh, and if I catch the pair of you on my autopsy table once more I’ll...”

Gwen fled up the stairs, snorting with laughter at the expression on the acerbic medic’s face as Jack launched into an impassioned account of the amazing feeling of cool steel on heated skin... She was still laughing helplessly when Ianto joined her, a tray of steaming mugs and sticky Danish pastries in his hands.

The Welshman smiled at her, “Jack finally extracting money from Owen?” he nodded towards the sounds of an increasingly tetchy Owen shooing the Captain out of his workspace.

“Oh, he got the money out of him ages ago, now he’s exaulting the delights of your wild sex sessions on his table...” Gwen grabbed her mug and an apricot Danish off the tray and fled, dissolving into giggles again as Ianto blushed scarlet and descended the stairs muttering what sounded like “decaf for a month...”

Peace finally reigned once more after Owen had given Ianto the same lecture on ‘1001 reasons not to shag on my autopsy table’, claimed his coffee and the biggest apple Danish and sent him on his way...

Jack looked up, grinning, as the harassed Welshman dumped his coffee on the desk and dropped heavily into the chair opposite him. “You managed to escape from Owen then?”

Ianto rolled his eyes “if I have to suffer his snarky comments once more I’ll put you on a sex ban – and I mean _anywhere,_ not just his blasted table..!”

Jack’s face fell and he jumped up hastily, rounding his desk and tugging the young man up into his arms. “Sorry...” he whispered against his ear, “I was just winding him up...y’know, trying to lift everyone’s spirits after Tommy...”

Ianto leant against him as Jack’s arms tightened around his waist and he immersed himself in the intoxicating aroma that was just _Jack..._

 _“_ I really should punish you...so you remember not to wind him up again...” his hands slid down to settle on his Captain’s arse, arching towards him so their hips ground together... “Do you _deserve_ to be punished Jack..?” Ianto growled softly, a brief smirk tugging the corners of his mouth up as Jack let out a low moan and thrust his very obvious arousal back against him.

“Yes...I think I _need_ to be punished... _please...”_

Ianto smiled briefly and grabbed the older man’s hands, planting them firmly by his side. “Your hands don’t move...no touching...you do _exactly_ as I say...got it?”

“Yea... _oh God, yea..wha...”_ the rest was lost as the Welshman crushed his mouth to his Captain’s, sliding his tongue into the welcoming warmth to map every contour possessively, moving his hand down to cup Jack’s rock hard arousal and press against it... Ianto smirked into the kiss, swallowing the deep wanton groans that escaped Jack’s mouth as he increased the pressure against the hot swelling with the heel of his hand, causing the older man to clench his fists tightly in an effort to remain still...

Breaking off for air, Ianto launched an assault on Jack’s neck and that sensitive spot behind his ear, moving round behind his Captain to press his own prominent bulge against the cheeks of Jack’s arse as he grabbed his hips to hold him in place and thrust hard... Jack’s hands clenched tighter and his moans got louder, his eyes closed and head thrown back to allow Ianto’s lips more access to his sensitive skin...

With a final hard grind against Jack’s back, Ianto stepped away, chuckling at the needy whimper that dropped from the older man’s pouting lips as the heat of the Welshman’s body left him...

 

“ _I-a-n-t-o...ple...”_ A finger pressed to his lips stopped the older man mid-plea, the firm shake of the younger man’s head and the mischievous twinkle in his clear blue eyes promising all sorts of pleasures later if he behaved now. Jack shut up, squirming a little at the uncomfortable tightness of his trousers that he didn’t dare adjust.

A soft _just-for-Jack_ smile lit up Ianto’s face and Jack’s heart skipped a beat; this man was so utterly gorgeous and the newfound confidence that radiated from him since _that_ kiss the night before Tommy had gone back to 1918 was so darned sexy... He let out a tiny gasp as he recognised the feeling... _love...he loved this man..._ Ianto’s eyes met his, love blazing from those cobalt blue depths as they mirrored the sentiment from his own blue grey pools. They stood motionless for long moments as they absorbed the enormity of the realisation, unspoken, yet undeniable...

Their lips met, the kiss light and reverent, each relishing the feel of the other, butterflies swooping in their stomachs as tongues slid almost shyly against each other... This was no longer about lust or sexual desire, it was deep and meaningful...commitment and promises all conveyed in a simple kiss that left them both gasping with its intensity when they finally pulled apart...

 The blaring of the roller door dragged them back to the here and now, Tosh looking much more rested and almost herself again as she headed for her workstation. “She looks better again today, I think she must actually be taking those sleeping pills that Owen gave her...” Their thoughts rolled back almost a week...

They’d noticed the change in Tosh immediately, even though she was as immaculate as ever, the dark rings under her eyes carefully hidden with clever make up, but _that spark_ that was Tosh had been missing... Owen and Gwen had seemingly seen nothing as they continued their banter from opposite sides of the hub...

Jack and Ianto had nodded at each other, their plans preset and put into action... They walked towards the pretty tech genius, seemingly deep in conversation about an artefact Ianto had been working on, pausing briefly to say good morning, Jack’s voice unusually gentle as he chided her for being an hour early... “Don’t come in till twelve, I said...your clock’s wrong...” he smiled at the typical Tosh response – it was always “...must be the alien batteries...” before the two men continued to the kitchen where Ianto brewed the coffee as Jack leant against the worktop and watched those long slender fingers in motion, every movement a symphony of efficiency and elegance...

“She’s not herself Jack...she needs to see Owen...”

“I’ll get her to my office...”

“I’ll bring Owen...”

Ianto headed down the stairs first, grinning as he rolled his hips, knowing that Jack’s eyes would be fixed on his rear view. The quiet chuckle that floated down behind him confirmed that his Captain was enjoying the show, further reinforced by the quick squeeze of his blue pinstripe covered backside as the other man passed him when he leant over to hand Gwen her mug and a slice of carrot cake.

Jack paused by Tosh’s workstation, peering over her shoulder at the complicated program she was working on. “Can you spare me a minute to look at something on my screen, Tosh? It’s from one of my contacts and it looks rather interesting...” He nodded imperceptibly towards the Welshman as Tosh immediately got up and followed Jack up towards his office, leaving Ianto to explain their worries to Owen...

Fortunately, Owen was also worried about her, realising belatedly that he had stronger feelings for the pretty tech genius than he’d allowed himself to acknowledge, admitting sheepishly that he’d been incredibly jealous when Tosh had taken Tommy home, knowing what would happen there...

Moments later Ianto and Owen were tapping lightly on the door to Jack’s office. Tosh was sat in the chair opposite, her eyes full of tears which spilled out as they entered, “...I have nightmares...I keep seeing him shot...it’s so unfair, he was so brave and they just executed him like a coward....” she dissolved into huge wracking sobs that shook her body. Jack and Ianto both moved towards her, beaten to it by Owen who dragged a hanky from his pocket to hand to the distraught woman before wrapping her in his arms where he rocked her gently...

Ianto tugged Jack out of the office and they leant against each other, each drawing comfort from the other without the need for words. Jack slid an arm around the Welshman’s waist to pull him closer before capturing his mouth, Ianto’s arms snaking around his Captain’s neck as he immersed himself in the wondrous sensations of Jack’s lips moving softly against his own and they lost themselves in the moment... They pulled apart reluctantly and rested their foreheads together, secure in the warmth of their embrace despite their worry for Tosh’s wellbeing...

When they glanced back into the office, Tosh had stopped crying and Owen was on his knees by the chair. He was speaking quietly but they could see urgency of his words. Tosh had tight hold of his hand and was nodding, her tearstained cheeks and red-rimmed eyes testament to the depth of her distress. As they watched, uncertain whether to go back in or not, Owen stood and pulled her to her feet. Wrapping his arm around her trim waist he steered them towards the door.

Jack raised a questioning eyebrow as Owen released Tosh and beckoned Jack to one side, while Ianto brushed his lips to Tosh’s temple and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly... A few minutes later, Jack reappeared at Ianto’s side and Owen wrapped himself around Tosh once more as he led her down towards autopsy. Watching them vanish out of sight, Jack pushed the Welshman gently back into his office and closed the door.

“Tosh admitted she hasn’t slept since Tommy went back; she can still hear him in her head and every time she finally falls asleep she has the nightmare where he’s shot for cowardice. Now she doesn’t dare close her eyes... She’s agreed that Owen will give her some medication to give her dreamless sleep, she’ll take it for ten days and see how it goes. I suggested she might like someone there with her...”

They grinned at each other, remembering the medic’s possessive clasp of Tosh’s hand and the closeness of the hold around her waist, “somehow I don’t think that’ll be a problem...”

Tosh waving cheerily as she sat down dragged them back to the present and they parted, Ianto headed to the kitchen to make Tosh a coffee, Jack dragged a pile of files towards him with extreme reluctance and began work...

The rest of the day passed without major incident, Ianto went on a supply run with a couple of extra stops thrown in, Gwen and Jack dealt with a lone Weevil late in the afternoon and they were shooed out of the hub by five thirty “...for good behaviour...”

The reference wasn’t lost on the Welshman and he chuckled at the barely concealed impatience as his Captain exchanged goodbyes with the team. Taking advantage of the distraction he quietly vanished down into the archives...punishment meant learning to be patient – something Jack was never very good at! Sure enough the CCTV camera blinked on no more than ten minutes later.

Grinning, Ianto slipped on the perception filter TARDIS key he’d removed from Jack’s drawer earlier that day and sat quietly reading the paper after carefully wrapping the various accessories that went with Tosh’s birthday gift, ignoring the increasingly frequent beeps from his phone as Jack tried in vain to track him down...

As predicted, Jack came looking in person not long after, bursting exuberantly into the room, “Yan, I know you’re in...oh..!” He stopped abruptly and gazed around the room, his eyes coming to rest on the corner farthest away from the door. Ianto chuckled and removed the key, standing to meet his Captain’s eyes. “You’ve been here all along?” his voice rose an octave, “I’ve been looking everywhere!”

“Punishment, Jack...remember?” The soft Welsh vowels made the older man pause and a smirk crossed with a hungry leer flew across his face. He strode over to Ianto and reached for him, gasping when Ianto dodged his hands and nipped behind him, grabbing Jack and slamming him against the filing cabinet as he crushed their mouths together in a searing kiss... Jack’s hands tangled in Ianto’s hair as he kissed back fiercely, their tongues battling for dominance until they broke apart panting hard.

Ianto’s hands settled on Jack’s hips, tugging him closer so their bodies ground against each other, causing low guttural moans to collide as their lips crashed together once more and hands raked feverishly at clothing, desperate to touch warm skin below...

“Ha...have you been punished enough now..?” Ianto’s head was swimming and he was trembling with desire, knees week from the ferocity of their kisses.

“Yes... _God, yes_...I’ve learned my lesson...” Jack growled, raining hot, wet kisses down the side of the Welshman’s neck as their hands fumbled with buttons, belts and zips and clothes flew wildly in all directions. They made love with abandon, the passionate desire that had built all day finally let out to both their satisfaction and they collapsed in a tangled heap of sweat-slicked limbs... A shower, a take out Chinese dinner, each other for dessert followed by another shower and they curled up, pressed closely together, in Jack’s tiny bunk to fall into sated sleep.

Tosh’s birthday dawned early, the rift alert dragging them out of bed at five o’clock to deal with a party of lost Darner Annux fire-flies, their three feet wingspan of vibrant colour a glorious sight to behold in the soft light of the morning. After some directions and tail-spark of thanks, they were gone, leaving the two men now wide awake. Back at the hub Ianto made coffee and they took it up onto the roof of the Millenium Centre to watch the city as she slowly came to life for another day.

Coffee drunk, view absorbed and numerous kisses and cuddles exchanged and enjoyed, they made their way back to the hub and indulged in a leisurely and mutually satisfying session in the shower before starting the work of the day. Gwen and Owen arrived a little after eight thirty, with Tosh not due in until midday...

After the first team coffees were made and dispensed, Ianto went to collect Tosh’s cake from the baker’s, a vision of Angel cake with a light creamy filling between each of the three layers – Tosh’s ultimate favourite! Landing the cake out of sight in Jack’s office, Ianto then carried on with the rest of his morning plans which included restocking the leaflets and generally sprucing up the Tourist Information office whilst he waited for the delivery of Tosh’s main gift from the team.

He’d only been there fifteen minutes when it arrived and, after signing the delivery note, he took it down to the others who were going to assemble it ready for her arrival. Gwen was tapping away industriously on her reports, Owen was wiping down his table after finishing his latest autopsy, the sight of that sleek steel surface bringing a smile to the Welshman’s lips and a definite stirring of fond memories below his waistline...

He chuckled to himself and headed up the stairs to his Captain’s office where Jack was... _Jack was..._ the smile was wiped of Ianto’s face to be replaced with a thunderous frown as he stepped over the threshold. “ ** _Jack!_** ”

Jack spun round guiltily, his finger in his mouth as he licked the cream from it, having just run said finger along the side of the Angel cake... He grinned sheepishly around his finger and sucked suggestively in an attempt to distract the younger man from the ticking off he was about to dispense. “I was just...it was...there was a...um...I didn’t mean...”

Ianto planted his hands on his hips and quashed the further squirms from his nether regions, along with the amused smile that tugged enticingly at the corners of his mouth, schooling his features instead into a stern and disapproving stare. “You’re babbling Jack, and that’s Tosh’s birthday cake... _leave. it. alone...”_ He frowned, his feet shifting minutely on the floor as his blood flow continued southwards to congregate in the front of his trousers at the lewd noises now dropping from the older man’s lips as he lapped his tongue around his finger.

“Don’t Jack! I’m cross and I guess I’m just going to have to punish you _again_...only this time it’ll be worse...” He moved across the office and hooked a hand into his Captain’s braces, dragging him away from the cake and towards the glass wall to slam him up against it as he ground the hot swelling in his trousers hard into Jack’s thigh... Bringing their lips together, he let them touch for a second and pulled away, ignoring the protest from his own body that echoed the plaintive whimper from his boss.

He turned swiftly on his heel and moved back to the door. “The easel’s here, I suggest you take it down to autopsy and put it together, Tosh is due in at twelve, but we all know her ‘alien batteries’ mean she’ll be here in about twenty minutes! Oh, and you go near that cake again and you’ll be sleeping alone for a week...” he threw back over his shoulder, considerately not smirking until he was out of Jack’s line of sight. He snuck a quick glance back from the roller to see the forlorn figure of his Captain carrying the box down to where Owen and Gwen were now waiting. Chuckling, he made his way back to the TI office...

He’d just finished dusting when Tosh came through the door, looking refreshed and almost herself again. “Happy birthday...” Ianto hugged her warmly, planting a soft kiss to her cheek. “You look so much better...nightmares all gone now?”

Tosh giggled and hid her face in his neck “Owen’s stayed every night...he makes sure that I’m...” she paused and blushed prettily, “... _tired_ before I go to sleep...”

Squeezing her tightly, Ianto grinned. “Good for you, it’s way overdue...now, you ready for the mad house? If we go to the kitchen I can make the coffee before we join the others...”

“I’m early..!” Tosh shrugged lightly, “...I can’t help it, it’s those...”

“...alien batteries!” Ianto finished for her, and they both laughed, linking hands as they headed down to the hub.

Down in autopsy things were not going well. Owen was in charge of construction “it’s my autopsy bay, my girlfriend...” he glared up from opening the box, daring either of them to make a comment, “so I’ll be the one putting it together..!”

“Fine by us Mr Producer..!” Jack grinned at Gwen who merely shook her head as they watched a mass of wood, stainless steel and electrical gadgetry tumble out of the packaging and on to the table. Owen wrenched open several bags of screws, washers and fixings and heaped them to one side, tossing the box and empty bags behind him.

“Don’t you want the instructions?” Gwen suggested tentatively.

“Real men don’t need instructions!” Owen snorted in a dismissive and superior manner that had Gwen biting back several very ‘Owen-like’ replies. Instead she settled back to watch. It became obvious rather quickly that Owen had no idea where to start or even what he was building, his rapidly rising exchanges with Jack who interjected with helpful – and more frequently - unhelpful suggestions, leaving Gwen laughing so much that she had no breath left to offer her own direction to the acerbic medic!

The coffee was made and Ianto could delay no longer, leading the way down the steps from the kitchen slowly and hoping that they’d had enough time... They stopped by the railings and peered over. Gwen was sagging helpless with laughter against the far wall, Owen had a stainless steel pole he was waving dangerously in the air, snarking loudly, “well then, how about _you_ try it and see how it goes!” as Jack gesticulated wildly at various different lengths of wood. It was like looking down into a bear pit!

A tug-of-war ensued over the pole which ended abruptly when Owen threatened to shove it so far up Jack’s backside that he wouldn’t sit down for a month! Jack relinquished his hold and drove his hands into his pockets, a sulky pout on his face...

Ianto glanced worriedly at Tosh, relieved to see her smiling broadly before she broke down into fits of giggles and the three in autopsy looked up with horror on their faces. Ianto attempted a glare at his squabbling colleagues, failing miserably as Tosh nudged him in the side, “you have to admit, Ianto...they’re hilarious..utterly hopeless, but so funny!” and he grinned, nodding.

“Right, you lot, Jack’s office... _now_!” He chuckled as they hastened to obey causing a minor rugby scrum at the bottom of the steps as each tried to be first.

Tosh clutched her sides and wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes, “It’s true what they say...” she gasped as she followed the Welshman into the office and collapsed into Jack’s chair, “...laughter is definitely the best medicine...”

End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
